


Powered Up

by B3BRV3



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fun, Gen, Humor, Romance, Superpowers, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B3BRV3/pseuds/B3BRV3
Summary: Simon and I planned on entering a new invention at the Science Fair... but little because of Britanny... her and I ended up being the invention. Powered up and ready to fight! Based on Alvinnn and The Chipmunks.
Relationships: Brittany Miller/Alvin Seville
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

I watched as Simon tinkered with his machine, I was feeling mighty giddy in myself.

Here he was, building the science fair project for the two of us, and all I had to do was be the test subject.

I'm sure that nothing could go wrong.

"So what does this machine do, Si?" I asked him, the biggest smile on my lips.

"It rearranges molecules in the body, kinda gives the brain a boost in its electrical waves."

"In English, Einstein."

Simon frowned, his eyebrows lowering as he replied, "It makes you more powerful."

"Cool!" I said, overexcited, and sprang forward into the machine's open door. Simon reached out his hand to grab my arm trying to pull me away.

"Alvin! It's not ready yet."

"I'll be the one to decide that."

He growled under his breath, and just slammed a red button. In a few seconds, the machine made some clunky noise before it powered off.

"Hey?!" I said, flabbergasted, "Where're my new powers?!"

"It won't be ready at least for a few more days."

"Blah blah blah..." I uttered under my breath and sighed heavily as I got out of the machine.

"So it'll be ready-?"

"At the fair, Alvin." Simon said, rolling his eyes at my persistence, "You can test it at the fair."

"But that's not until this weekend, Si!" I shouted, landing on my knees and pleading with him, my hands held together in a beg.

"NO. Alvin."

I shrunk back, sighing out defeated as I leant back on my knees. I grumbled something inaudible under my breath, before getting up and waving my hand half heartedly goodbye.

I could feel Simon's eyes stay on me, as my brother quickly got to his feet and ran up after me.

"Don't worry, Alvin, you'll get to be a guinny pig in only a few days."

"But I wanted to be experimented on right now..." I mumbled, and just as we reached the basement door, I saw Brittany standing at the top, smirking at us.

"What's this about experimentation?"

"Nothing!" We both said instantly and she smiled widely, asking as she rolled back on her left foot.

"What were you two doing down there?"

"Tinkering."

"With what?" She asked eagerly, curious about our experiment. When we didn't reply, she gasped and pointed at each of us, saying "With each other?!"

"EW!"

"NO!" We both shouted, highly disgusted, and I turned my eyes at Brit, very insulted, "Have you been reading filthy fanfiction again?"

"Hey, I have to get my shipping fantasies played out somewhere in the world."

"You are such a romance diva." I replied, still irked at what her idea of us had been.

"So then, what were _you_ two doing?"

"We were making a power inducing ma-"

"NOTHING!" I shouted again, covering Simon's mouth with my hand and Brittany cocked an eyebrow up, curious.

"A power what?"

" _You'll_ find out at the fair on Sunday."

"But- but."

"NO." I said firmly, putting my foot down. Brittany grew quickly annoyed at us, and she huffed and puffed, before swinging around and storming off.

"Phew! That was a close one, Si!"

"Alvin, I don't think she cares too much about our invention."

"You think she doesn't." I said quickly pulling him close so no one would hear, "But it's all an act she puts on. She's an evil pink genius underneath it all, and it only takes one slip up for her to show her true colour!"

"You mean, pink?"

"EXACTLY!" I answered, slamming my hand onto his shoulder and giving a firm nod, "Now," I continued a little lost, "What were we talking about again? I only have a short attention span."

"The Power Up Invention?"

"Ah yes!" I replied, patting his shoulder as if for encouragement, "I am so going to win that Science Fair!"

" _You_?"

"Haha, I mean US, Si. Try read between the lines."

"Mmm-hmm..." He hummed out, not believing my words. I don't know why he didn't trust me. Had I ever let him down before?

~x~

That night, however, I was not prepared for what was to occur. I woke up in a fright, hearing some clanking and clinking outside my door. I nervously got to my feet, and shook Simon's shoulder weakly, whispering to him.

"Hey, Si!"

"Not right now, Einstein..." He mumbled under his breath, still deep in sleep. I sighed, exasperated, and went out of the room without him.

I pressed against the outside wall, keeping incognito, as I slipped down the stairs in small jumps and listened to the air, as more clinking and cankering could be heard just out of the basement.

I lowered my eyebrows, serious, annoyed, yet still needing to discover what was making that metal noise.

I pulled opened the door, and when I did, I was treated with a blast of bright blue light. I rubbed my eyes from the near blindness it had produced for a few moments. As I removed my fingers from my eyes, I looked down, seeing a small chipmunk standing just outside the door.

Or should I say A CHIPETTE!

"BRITTANY!"

She literally nearly hit the ceiling when she heard my shout. She landed back on her feet, flipping around and smile awkwardly at me.

"What's er, a happening, Alvin?" She asked, laughing nervously as she twisted her fingers together behind her back.

"You were just about to get into that machine! Weren't you?!"

"Wha... me...?" She blabbered out, and when she saw my angry eyes, gulped before taking a step back towards the machine's open door.

"Don't you even DARE-!" I yelled at her, and she laughed weakly, before jamming herself in, pressing the red button inside. My eyes nearly fell out at the sight I was seeing. I smashed through the air, ramming inside the machine too, about to shove her out- but it was then the white circular door slammed shut behind us, and the machine began to make more clicking and clanking.

"WHAT DID YOU PRESS?!" I screamed, literally in her ear. She placed her hands on her ears in pain at my yell and only peeped.

"Just the red button...?"

"DON'T YOU KNOW, _**NEVER**_ TO PRESS THE **_RED_ BUTTON**!"

"Oops..." she uttered, pressing her fingers together, awkwardly, "Well, what's the worse that could happen-"

At that moment, the machine started bouncing back and forth, electric wires began to spark and inside it all, behind the door, me and Brittany screamed out in pain.

This was it... this would be the way I would die.

At least it was as cool as it could be, considering the circumstances.

Within a few minutes, the space we were in getting filled with white vapour, and moments later came such a huge explosion, the house shook.

"I LOVE YOU, ALVIN!" I heard a voice call, and I just presumed it was God.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, GOD!"

The machine broke apart, metal pieces flipping few the air, and we both fell forward onto the ground.

As the white smoke began to fade away, I looked down to my hands and saw they were glowing bright blue.

I twisted my head to the side, seeing Brittany was pure blue shining as well.

"...Brit" I uttered, before collapsing unconscious, "I love you too..."

I didn't remember what happened after that... all was dark... until the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

When my eyes opened, I felt a twinge of pain in my head. I quickly sat up and rubbed my eyelids, glancing around afterwards.

I quickly spotted Brittany laying balled up as if in the fetal position, and I scampered over in a quick crawl, placing my hand on her petite shoulder and shaking her hard.

She stirred a little, her eyes crinkling and I whispered in a hushed rush.

"Brittany-"

The moment I said her name, I suddenly felt an electric shock bounce off her body and fling me through the air. I hit the wall, and widened my eyes, looking down to my hands where the static from her shock still danced around my fingers.

"Brit...?" I asked barely, and stood up, about to approach her again.

The second she heard my footsteps was the second she sprang to her own feet and wavered there slightly from the stand.

"Alvin- I- I-"

"What were you thinking?!" I suddenly screamed at her, and she pouted, her eyes dimming as she looked sadly to the ground, "Why were you in there?!"

"Because..." She finally said, holding her left arm with her hand and biting her bottom lip, "Simon's inventions are always so neat."

"Neat? NEAT?!" I roared and jabbed my finger in her direction, judging, furiously judging.

"...yeah?" She uttered quietly and glanced up at me, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Brit!" I roared, my arms being flung down by my own sides and then all of a sudden – lightning jolted out of my fingers, striking the roof and bolting all throughout the room.

Brittany squeaked when a bolt of lightning jumped her direction and she pulled her arms to her chest like a shield. The moment she did, a big pink bubble surrounded her and the lightning bounced off it. The strikes quickly lost they spark and after a few more seconds the room had returned to normal, but I was panting... terrified.

"What is wrong with us?!" I yelled at Brittany and when she rested her arms back to her side, the pink bubble popped, leaving her free to the outside world again.

I cocked an eyebrow up, and thought of the movement she had done to get that bubble force field around her. I quickly copied the movement, blocking my chest with my arms, and all in a second did a red bubble suddenly incircle me.

I didn't mean to, but I let out a grin, and ripped my arms back to the side, the bubble popping just as quickly.

"What are we...?" We both asked at the same time, and blinked, looking at one another and how we had synchronized in our speech just then.

"We're..." Brittany mumbled, looking at me, shyly, "We're superheroes!"

"Or supervillains," I added with a dark chuckle. Brittany looked at me surprised and I only rolled my eyes, saying, "Just kidding."

"Who's down there?!"

We both froze when we heard Simon's voice from upstairs. I quickly shouted back.

"NO ONE!"

"Alvin!" He roared, and I could hear his footsteps hurry down to the basement. I shut my eyes taking two steps back. At that second I felt my body grow very cold, and when I opened my eyes again I saw that my body wasn't there any more.

Brittany gasped, looking in my direction as she peeped, "Alvin, Where did you go?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, and it was then I realized I was invisible to the naked eye... heh, heh, _**naked...**_

"Wait a sec," Brittany whispered, and I saw her copy my movements from seconds ago. She closed her eyes and took two steps back. In the space of two seconds, she vanished from my sight, and I widened my eyes in horror... yet amazed.

We both remained silent when we saw Simon reach the bottom floor and he looked around sharply for any sign of us.

"Where are you?!" He yelled in anger. He quickly looked around the room and fell on his knees in devastation when he saw his destroyed machine. There were near tears in his eyes, and he growled furious, his cheeks turning red with rage.

"COME ON!" He shouted, tossing around and glaring all around the room, "You can't hide from me!"

"Who's hiding?" I whispered, snickering barely. He tore his gaze at my direction, and I quickly ran up the stairs, escaping his wrath. I could feel small steps behind me as I reached the hallway above, and I whispered quickly, "Brittany?"

"Alvin, help me be visible again!"

"I don't know how," I told her bluntly, and I heard her squeak as if she was being overloaded with ideas.

"I know!"

A second later she appeared in my sight, and I asked flabbergasted, "How did you-?"

"Just reverse the moves!" She said excitedly, and I did as she told me.

I clenched my eyes, took two steps forward, before opening them again and seeing my body had recovered visibility.

"Brit, you're a genius!" I said to her, hugging her tightly. We both froze when we realized we were touching and we sprang back from one another, laughing awkwardly.

"Isn't it just amazing!" Brittany quickly continued, getting all giddy, "We have superpowers!"

"With great power comes great pranking abilities."

"Alvin..?" She said slyly and I winked at her in cheekiness.

"C'mon," I said waving my hand to her and she followed eagerly, "Let's go have some fun."

" _Fun?!_ "

We both hit the roof when we heard Simon utter this word behind us.

"What are you two doing up there?!"

We both realized then that we weren't falling back to the ground. I looked at Brittany nervously, before turning my eye direction down at Simon, and laughed awkwardly.  
"Just hanging..."

"YOU TWO USED MY MACHINE!" Simon shrieked at us and we both laughed weakly at this.

"...what?" Brittany said, smiling nervously, "No..."

"You two, GET down here now!"

"See we would," I said quickly, laughing awkwardly at our situation, "If we could."

"Do it... _RIGHT_ now."

Me and Brittany glanced at each other, trying to figure out what to do.

"C'mon!" Simon yelled.

"It's harder than it looks!" I yelled back.

I saw him pull out his phone, looking at the time, and my body tensed in case he would film us.

At that second I lost my balance and toppled to the floor.

I landed on Simon, knocking the two of us over, and realized, "Sudden fear makes us fly! Hey Brit!"

"Yeah...?"

"I saw you naked yesterday!"

_"WHAT!?_ " Brittany screeched and a second later dropped to the ground atop us.

"You two..." Simon growled, and glared at us from underneath the pile of our bodies, "You two, explain yourselves, _RIGHT NOW_."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, let me get this straight." Simon began again, strolling back and forth in front of us and ruminating on our explanation, "You wanted to try out my invention because it seemed ' _neat_ '?"

Brittany and I were sitting on the couch nervously, and the chipette just gulped, nodding her head and peeping.

"Yes...!"

"I mean," Simon continued looking thoughtfully ahead as he ran this conclusion through his head, "I could understand Alvin doing it, but _you_ , Brittany?"

"I'M SORRY!" She squeaked in a high scream, and began to tremble, hugging onto my arm and I rolled my eyes at her overly panicky nature.

"But, Brittany," Simon said, gazing at her, no longer in anger but just bafflement, "You knew the machine was ready yet."

"I'm so so SORRY!" She began to cry into my shoulders, blowing her nose on my sleeve and I looked at her, disgusted.

"Can you fix us?" I ended up asking for the two of us, as Brittany was busy being a crying runny nose baby.

"Alvin, what are you talking about?" Simon said to me, as if amazed at my idiocy, "Of course I can fix this... it'll just take a few days."

"Cool!" Brittany suddenly perked up, and Simon glared at her sudden happy nature. Brittany quickly realized he was seeing through her and she just burst into tears again, but it was evident they were false sadness.

"...right..." Simon finally finished, "Well, in the next few days, don't go blowing anything up."

"Nope!" Brittany said giddily, and let go of my arm as she took out her phone and recorded a video of herself.

"This is Brittany Miller, the new sensational super girl!"

"...Brit." Simon groaned and she giggled nervously, adding onto her video.

"For the next few days."

I rolled my eyes, and she then pulled me into the video frame continuing.

"And his my accomplice and partner in crime, Alvin Se-"

"Please, Brit," I said with a cheeky grin and winked at the camera, "The whole world already knows who I am."

"So modest, Alvin," She remarked sarcastically and hit the red button. The camera on her phone quickly turned off, and moments later she was updating her vlog with what she had filmed.

When she saw me and Simon stare at her blankly, she chuckled nervously and added, "Gotta give the public what they want."

"...right..." Me and Simon both said together that time and my brother sighed heavily, as he fixed his glasses and walked in zombie steps toward the basement.

"I hate you guys sometime... but an inventor has to invent, and fix what went wrong."

"Thanks bro," I called to him, winking and clicking my thumbs at him in support. I waited a few seconds more, the door to the basement slamming after Simon had gone through and I turned my sinister excited eyes in Brit's direction.

"Brittany, remembered what I said we should do before?"

"Er... I think I do?" She replied, not a hundred percent certain. I grinned at her and jumped off the couch, pretending fright so I would fly, and floated there just over her head.

"With great power comes...?"

"Great pranking ability?" She said slyly back and stood up all jiggly, as if she couldn't keep her energy in.

"What do you say? Super girl?"

She smiled widely and jumped into the air too, frightening herself and making her flight come alive.

She floated there beside me and said with a big BIG grin. "Call me Super Brit."

"Super Brat?" I said back and she lowered her eyebrows, looking at me not amused by my name change, "I'm just kidding with you."

"Oh I know," She replied unamused, "It just wasn't funny."

"Ok," I said, finishing the topic of the conversation and I looked out the window in the distance, seeing a world reeling for heroics... pity I was going to give it pranks instead.

I laughed darkly, rubbing my hands together, and Brit chuckled. We both flew over to the window and I pulled up the glass barrier, Brit slipping through and me quickly following.

The moment we came outside, we could feel the cool breeze and the hot sun. Both hit us fast and mixed together to give a golden crispness to the air.

"Onward!" I yelled pointing my finger ahead of me, and without warning a giant electric ball shot out of my finger tip, bolting through the air, slamming into the bus stop in the distance, exploding it and making property go flying.

Lucky for me there was no one at the bus stop. I clenched my teeth, and Brittany turned her horrified expression to me.

"I think we need to work out the kinks with our powers."

"You think?!" I answered, and suddenly dropped to the ground from my sudden flight. Just as I was to smash to the ground, Brittany gasped, reaching her hand out to catch me, but instead, a pink squishy bubble appeared below me and cushioned my fall.

It felt like a waterbed, and I quickly felt it try to swallow me. I gasped, trying to kick myself off, and Brittany reversed her action, pulling her hand back and forth again, the bubble popping just as fast.

I dropped to the cement and rubbed my butt from the fall.

"Thanks, Brit," I mumbled, in pain on my rear and she scared herself, dropping to the ground after me and saying.

"Alvin, we need to get these powers under control."

"Yeah, uh-huh, I know, _Einstein."_

"I'd rather be Einstein then an American idiot."

I rolled my eyes, smirking at her comeback and she came to offer her hand to me. I gazed up into her warm eyes and gulped down my pride, accepting her offer.

Though the minute our hands touched, we were zapped nearly five feet away (And I mean human feet)

"Brit?" I asked confused, and it was then that I realized my powers had numbed a bit from the small distance. As if touching one another had made us both lose power, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes," She said, almost fainting, "Maybe let's not get too close."

"Right..." I agreed, and we both jumped back when we heard a scream.

"Someone's in danger!" Brittany yelled and I replied.

"Don't worry, someone will save them."

"ALVIN!" She screamed, "THAT SOMEONE IS US!"

"Oh..." I said, and looked around quickly from where the scream came from, "Well I guess a hero's work is never done."

We followed the sound and saw before our eyes the local cop screaming like a little girl at the bus stop, _"WHO DID THIS? WHO DID_ THIS?!"

We both looked at each other, both awkwardly agreeing with a nod what we had to do.

Turn around, walk away, and hope we didn't get caught.


	4. Chapter 4

Me and Brit could both agree, having powers was fun. But y'know what would be even funner? BEING ABLE TO CONTROL _THEM!_

We had tested different body movements and gestures, and it felt like we were getting the hang of it, but whenever we neared each other, there felt this big invisible tension, like a wall pushing us back.

Not that we wanted to touch one another, EW, get that out of your head!

It was just weird, okay?

"So what power have we discovered now?" I asked Brit as she typed the fifteenth power into her mobile.

"Power sixteen, sparks from the fingertips."

"Oh yes," I said, almost cheekily, "I could feel the _sparks_ between us."

I burst into laughter at my joke and Brittany only rolled her eyes, not impressed.

"Alvin, you're better than this." She remarked and I only stuck my tongue out in an angry reply.

It was when I did this that a gust of wind pushed out of my mouth and like a tornado, suddenly circled us in a windy cone, that was lifting us off the ground into the air.

Me and Brit both instinctively shield ourselves with our coloured bubbles that act as a safeguard from any immediate danger.

The bubbles fell to the ground in a heavyweight, and we watched as the wind storm blew away through the suburbs.

Brittany slowly turned her mortified face at me, and said timidly, "Okay, let's not do that again."

"Check." I agreed, giving her a thumbs up. As I walked over to her side, a sudden lightning spark bounced off her and hit me hard in the midsection, making me yelp in pain as I was flung away.

Brittany turned around to see what was up with me, and my feet scraped along the cement as I tried to stop the push back from the sharp spark.

"You okay there, Alvin?"

"Brittany," I began, almost smiling cheesily, but was honestly bewildered, "You don't think there's a force between us, pushing us further and further away?"

"Er, no."

"Hmm..." I mumbled before an idea lit up in my mind and I quickly ran at her, touching her upper arm.

It was at that second a huge electric power ball blew up between us, and we were both thrown through the air, landing on our bums... at least it was a somewhat 'cushioned' landing.

I realized at that moment that my body had been weakened, and I stood up, approaching Brittany, who flinched as I came nearer.

"Don't!" She screeched, and I looked carefully between us, realizing the tension that had been only moments before, was now only a thread in its appearance and strength.

I nervously reached out my hand to the chipette, and when she saw there were no sparks between us (Didn't know how else to phrase that), she suddenly grabbed a hold of my offering hand, and I pulled her to her feet.

It was then we realized there was more than just us who had been experiencing everything.

We looked around suddenly, feeling the presence of eyes staring at us in the distance and looked up, seeing the stares of our neighbours and pedestrians that had stopped to see the show.

"Awe!" An elderly timid woman said, holding her hands in a love heart shape and pressing her cheek to them, "They really do love each other."

"Did you see that explosion they caused earlier?!" The policeman yelled, looking at us with a pointing finger, "They're perfect for each other."

I quickly let go of Brittany's hand, going red in the face and that just made the public ooo and awe the more.

"They're so afraid to show each other their true feelings."

"I'll give YOU true feelings!" I growled and jumped in the air with fright, flying all above the crowd, "Me and Brittany are not an item! We will NEVER be an item! So just, GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK _HEADS_!"

I landed back to the ground, standing a few feet away from Brit, and just heard her say.

"...never?"

My eyebrows bounced upwards, surprised to hear that reply and I turned around to face her, mightily confused.

"Er yeah... it's not like we have feelings for one another."

"..."

Brittany didn't say anything for a minute, before seeming to lower her eyes to the ground, her head hanging down a little as she placed her hands behind her back and walked timidly away.

"No... of course not."

After she had disappeared down the street, I felt the public's eyes back on me, except this time they were not impressed. No, they were furious!

"How could you do that to that sweet girl!?" The cop asked as if baffled.

"Okay, first of all," I began, looking up at him in anger, "It's Brittany, not a girl, and secondly – KEEP OUT OF MY _LIFE_!"

The crowd all shook their heads, despondent as they began to walk away, and I saw some people with cameras take pictures of me in my fallen state.

"GET OUT OF HERE," I yelled and clenched my hands in anger. At that moment two wind balls flung out of my hands and smacked the two cameras out of their hands, smashing the footage to the floor, "That's what you get for not using modern technology... you dinosaurs." I said, and was about to stick out my tongue to them – but! I thankfully remembered that I did not want to cause another whirl winding tornado.

The paparazzi only grumbled, and I huffed out a stale breath, folding my arms and glaring at them till they left.

After they had turned to leave, my phone started vibrating, before my ringtone played out loudly the song, _Witch Doctor_ , and I pulled it to my ear, not even bothering to look at the number.

"Brit?" I asked fast, hoping it was her.

"No, Alvin, it's me."

"Oh, SIMON..." I replied a bit deflated that it was not the chipette, "What's up?"

"You need to come back to the lab,"

"Don't you mean basement?" I added with a grin and Simon only sighed, annoyed.

"Fine _, 'Basement'._ I've discovered something dangerous about your new powers."

"What?"

"Come to the lab- basement, and I'll show you."

"Kay," I replied and hung up the call. What could be wrong now?

I wish I hadn't known, but destiny needed to prepare me... and it did.

Just not how I was expecting...


	5. Chapter 5

I arrived back home after a few minutes, seeing Simon leaning against the stair's support wall, with his arms folded and a big frown on his face.

"What's up, sunshine?" I joked and he only rolled his eyes at my petty insult.

"Oh, nothing I suppose... just, that you are NEGATIVELY charged!"

I paused in my walking, holding my foot just above the ground, before taking a step back and cocking an eyebrow up, asking, "What?"

"You and Brittany, yeah, I calculated how the machine gave you powers. You two are both like batteries now, except instead of dispensing energy, you two are creating it!"

"So..." I continued, strolling over to him, placing my hands in my jumper's pockets indifferent to this and he growled angrily, "What does that all mean?"

"It feels like I'm talking to a two-year-old..." Simon remarked, frustrated by me.

"Hey, hey, hey." I replied, shutting him down in his name-calling and insults, "Just spell it out plainly, Einstein."

Simon sighed heavily, his glasses get fogged up when he did. He took them off and wiped them with his shirt, before saying, not bothering to even look at me.

"The machine was invented to be an alternative energy resource, both for electronics and people."

"...right."

"But you two used it before it was ready to discharge it's built up energy."

"Uh-huh?"

"So basically, Brittany pressed the two buttons for the same task. The human button and the electronics button."

"Continue, oh wise one."

Simon huffed out heavily and pointed his finger at me as if showing who the criminal really was as if to an empty police mug shot show.

"So, instead of getting a boost of human energy to stay awake all night, Brittany accidentally powered you and herself up with electronic energy."

"But..." I said, holding my hand up as if to ask a question.

"Yes, Alvin," Simon replied, taking my request.

"Why can I fly and turn invisible and such?"

"Quantum physics-"

"Please, Simon," I said falling on my knees and begging him not to start giving a lecture of the different types of science, "Can't we just stick to normal physics!?"

Simon groaned, exasperated by my ignorance but I couldn't help it. My brain wasn't programmed for learning the way his was.

"Basically, the energy in you can be converted into any type of physical manifestation."

I blinked my eyes, not understanding and Simon stood up straight, adding.

"That's it."

"Oh, that's all?" I remarked, expecting him to have gone on explaining for another two hours.

"Yes, but I scratched up a quick device with my ingenuity that will help you with your problem until I fix the machine."

"Okay, and what is that?"

Simon suddenly grinned widely, getting all giddily as he waved at me to follow him into the basement. I did as I was commanded and ran down the stairs with him, approaching his lab table and seeing two pairs of metal gloves set upon it.

"So... these will stop us?" I asked, not sure of what was really happening. I lifted up one of the gloves and looked at my reflection in its shine.

"Yes, special electric discharging gauntlets."

"Huh?" I replied, and Simon only rolled his eyes. He quickly strapped them onto my hands and I could feel a deep heat coming off them. When they had been put on properly there was a sharp prick on the top of all my fingers and thumbs and I yelped in quick pain.

"Ouch!"

"Don't worry, it's only connecting to your bloodstream."

"Why?"

"ALVIN, do you know NOTHING about _SCIENCE_?!"

I moved back at his angry outburst and saw Simon clenched the bridge of his nose in anxiety.

"Your blood is what holds the electric charge." He told me, closing his eyes and taking a deep hopeless breath out.

"Oh, I get it now!" I lied, and Simon looked up at me, questioning me with his expression and I smiled nervously.

"Well, then, go on."

"Hmm?" I hummed confused and he pointed to a test wall that was standing in the middle of the room, apart from the other constructions.

"Okay..." I said and pointed my metal finger at the wall. The second I did, a giant fireball shot across the room, smacking the wall and making its bricks all crispy and black with ash.

"Did I just do that?"

"Next time, think about what you want to do, and the gauntlets will produce it." Simon told me, and then shook me like a doll as he said on excitedly, "An endless way to use potential energy."

"Okay," I added again and dropped my heavy gauntlet hands down by my side.

"Oh, and one more thing." Simon told me, picking up the pink gauntlets and handing them to me, "Get Brittany to put hers on."

"Sure," I said, scratching my head, still not understanding everything fully.

"Until then, DON'T let your power build-up. You and Brit are negatively charged. If you two touch when too much energy has stored up, you will blow up."

"And if we don't touch?!" I asked, frightened of being blown to smithereens.

"The gauntlets will absorb as much power as they can. But you have to keep releasing it or else they'll overheat and explode."

"Okay! Okay!" I yelled frustrated and felt the metal gloves grow warmer with my charging up, "But where can I discharge all this energy."

It was only moments later that Simon brought me outside and pointed to the sky.

"Aeroplanes?" I asked, and he just smacked me on the back of my head.

"No, Alvin... SPACE!"

"Oh, right," I said, winking at him and smiling as if he was speaking my language, "I'd love to blow up some satellites."

"ALVIN!" He screamed at me and I smirked, saying back to him.

"Awe, you sound just like Dave."

"ALVIN!"

That time, Simon sounded exactly as Dave and I turned to look at him, only to realize that my dad was standing just outside the back door, a crowd of people with him.

"Alvin." Simon strained to say, his teeth clenched in fury, "What. Did. You. Do?!"

"Just blew up some public property..."

"ALVIN!"

"Bye!" I peeped and thought in my mind about flying. The gauntlets got my hint and energy was directed to my feet, blasting my off the ground and above all their heads, "Look! I can fix this! Just show me where Brittany is!"

"Follow your charge!" Simon yelled at me, and I stared down at him confused.

"Huh?"

"Two negatives make a positive!"

"Uh-huh."

"FOLLOW YOUR CHARGE!"

I still didn't understand him but felt my metal gloves start to overheat again and thought of electric fiery beams. Suddenly the beams burst through my gloved fingertips and blew up houses and trees.

I pointed my fingers up towards the sky and watched as the beams shot off into space. Hopefully, I'd have discharged enough energy if I did this for a few more minutes.

When I looked down, everyone was enraged and I saw Simon point in his hands to take Brittany's gauntlets.

He tossed them up to me, and I stopped my reign of terror by stopping the thought of electric beams. I caught the pink metal gloves as they reached my height and shoved them in my hoody's pockets.

But how was I going to find her?

I soon realized one thing... my body being tugged slightly in a direction from some magnetic pull.

I then understood what Simon had meant by follow my charge.

Follow mine and Brittany's magnetic connection... no matter how hard.


	6. Chapter 6

"Follow the charge. Follow THE CHARGE!" I yelled at myself frustrated, laser beams smashing through the sky into space, from my gloves. I had Brittany's gauntlets squeezed between my arm and side and as I let out the electric energy, I felt a tug in the air, something pulling me closer.

I blinked my eyes puzzled, but soon realized it was Brit's negative charge, pulling my discharging body closer with every ounce of energy I got rid of.

I rolled my eyes and felt the powerful energy fly out of me with every impulse I had in my mind.

I felt so weak after it all, but suddenly felt my flying body spring forward so fast, it was like I was moving as quick as lightning.

Okay, maybe not THAT fast, but I soon caught sight of Brit in the distance, the chipette sitting on the curb with her head in her hands... looking upset for some reason.

"Brit!" I shouted at her, and she flinched at my voice. I saw her wiping her eyes and I landed beside her, throwing the gloves on her small lap.

"What..." She spoke barely, her eyes red and her nose stuffy, "What are these for?"

"Just put them on," I said annoyed, and she looked at me as if heartbroken.

"Why?"

"BRIT!"

"Okay, okay..." She muttered and put her hands through the glove sleeves, pulling them on and sighing heavily afterwards.

"Why are you so upset?" I asked her then, sitting down beside her, but felt the charge between the two of us start to slowly grow again, and I found my body moving slightly away from her negative bouncing energy we both shared.

Brittany only looked at me, flabbergasted by my question and she stood up, pointing her gloved finger at me, yelling.

"Oh? The reason why I'M so upset is because who I love doesn't give a damn about ME!"

"What are you on about, Brit?"

She exhaled angrily, and suddenly a blast of light blew out of her pointing finger- I leant back quickly, dodging it barely as it smashed passed me and Brittany jumped up startled by this. She looked at her pink gloves, and I felt the electric attraction between us suddenly pull us closer together. Due, I believed, because we were letting out so much electricity we were coming together to charge.

"What are these things?" Brittany asked shock, looking at the pink gauntlets that covered her hands.

"They release the built-up energy, so you don't get overpowered and explode."

Brittany blinked her eyes once, twice, three times before looking down to them and uttering, "Oh..."

"You have to think it in your mind, then it gets shot out from the gloves."

"I get it..." Brittany said quietly and sighed heavily. She pointed her fingers to the sky, and pink beams shot out of them, lighting the sky with a nice warm hue. When she did this, however, I felt myself being pulled to her and I yelled suddenly.

"Brittany, stop! Or else we'll touch!"

"Yeah, right..." She mumbled and closed her eyes, the beams being stopped and she uttered barely, "We wouldn't want that, WOULD we?"

"Er, no..?" I replied and she smirked. She suddenly jumped, being lifted into the sky by her flight power, and I copied quickly, springing to the sky after her.

"So who is this guy that dissed you?" I asked as I tried to catch up. She was going so high and fast, I thought I would lose her.

She smirked weakly, and looked at me, replying in a cold voice.

"Look in the mirror, Alvin."

I cocked an eyebrow up at that statement and asked, "Why? Is there something on my face?"

"Stop coming so close to me!" Brittany screamed, as our bodies were being pulled nearer and nearer with every bit of energy we used.

"I can't help it! I'm being attracted to from the power you're dispensing!"

"Where did you learn a big word like that?" Brittany said, smirking again and I growled.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot."

"So," She continued, ignoring my angry reply, "Simon then?"

I lowered my eyebrows and frowned, answering, "Whatever."

Suddenly my red gloves started to beep, and I gazed down at them as a voice came out of a little speaker I hadn't noticed before.

"Alvin, Alvin? Are you there?"

"Simon?" I asked back, surprised and he quickly confirmed.

"Yes, you have to come back to the lab so I can fix you and Brittany."

"You mean the basement?" I had to make clear. Simon groaned frustrated, answering.

"Yes, the BASEMENT. Hurry up!"

"Okay," I said, and came to Brit, trying to grab her hand to lead her back to the house. But the moment we touched a huge explosion flung us apart, lighting up the sky in why pounding light like we had been bombed.

"Alvin, what did YOU do?"

"Come with me!" I yelled at her, our ears ringing from the blast.

"And blow up?! No THANK YOU!"

"Simon can cure us!"

"Urgh..." She sighed and began to fly in the direction of our house. I copied, and in a few minutes, we landed at the door. We kept about a foot apart, pushing open the little chipmunk door that Dave had installed and we rushed down to the basement, seeing Simon there, waiting frustrated.

"Oh, you _finally_ came."

"Simon what is wrong with me?!" Brittany demanded in a worried torn up voice. Simon glanced at me, and I at him, before he looked back at Brittany and explained all his scientific mumble jumble to the chipette.

After five minutes he finished and asked, "Do you understand?"

"Er..." Brittany whined out, seeming lost and confused, but she answered back, "I think so..?"

"I've built a machine in the last hour that will suck out every last inch of the electric power from ye, and then life will be back to normal before we know it."

"Whatever..." Brittany sighed, and gazed her eyes down to the ground, a small teardrop becoming loose from them and slipping down her cheek.

Simon saw this, and glanced at me, asking in a whisper, " _What's wrong with her?_ "

"Some guy she's crushing on doesn't even notice her."

Simon pulled a blank face at my response and said plainly, "Oh, really?" Like he knew something I did not.

He came over to Brittany and guided her to the machine. He instructed her to take off her gloves and sit in the machine.

She did what she was told, and held her hands together nervously. Simon closed the door and pressed a large red button on the side.

Lights started to spark, and my eyes widened as suddenly screams came from inside. Was this part of the experiment?

"Brittany?! Are you okay?!" Simon begged, trying to pull open the door but wasn't strong enough.

I listened in horror to Brittany's cries of agony, and I just couldn't take it anymore. I pushed Simon away from his machine, and with the strength of my power, I ripped the door opened only to get blasted with a ball of white light.

I fell to the ground, my gauntlets sparking with pink electricity and could hear Simon yell, "ALVIN!"

I whispered in pain, as the gauntlet's fused into my body, "I'm sorry Brittany... I'm sorry..."

But she never heard... because she was somewhere else.

The machine bounced about a few more times, before breaking down and shutting itself off.

"Where is she?" Simon demanded as he looked inside the broken machine for the chipette, "Brittany?! Where are you?!"

"I'm right here..." Her voice said tiredly, and Simon gawked at me in horror.

"What?" Brittany asked, and Simon pointed at me.

"Your voice?" Simon peeped, and I blinked my eyes confused.

"What about it?" I asked and Simon said.

"Brittany, are you in Alvin?"

"What...?" The chipette's voice asked, and it was then, I realized... her voice was coming out of my mouth.

"Oh no..." I peeped. Not this... anything but this...


	7. Chapter 7

"How can this be?" Simon said, utterly amazed at what was happening before him, Brittany somehow was inside me, "This makes no sense!"

"Amen to that!" I said and Simon hurried over to his lab tray, getting a needle and pointing its tip to my arm's inner artery.

"Hold still!" He told me, and I was going to, but Brittany suddenly screeched at the sight of the needle.

"No-no-no-no!" She yelped through my mouth with her high voice, "I don't do needles!"

"I have to get a sample of Alvin's blood to see what went wrong," Simon demanded and Brittany began to whimper and cry as she closed my eyes- wait?

Brittany was able to control my body as well?

"C'mon," I growled at Simon, holding my arm forward and he pierced my skin with it.

I opened my eyes to watch the blood come out, but Brittany squeaked and closed them again quickly.

"Brittany! Seriously?" I said to her annoyed. When Simon had collected enough DNA he slowly withdrew the needle from my arm.

The spot where he had taken the blood from was very sore and bruised a little bit with discoloured blue blood.

"Don't ever do that AGAIN!" Brittany yelled at Simon furiously and my smart brother only rolled his eyes at her response.

"Yeah, okay." He said, not really listening to her and brought the capsule of red sparking blood over to his lab table, "Okay, you two can go – or should I say, Alvitanny can go."

"Don't call us that!" Brittany peeped in horror, and I felt my cheeks grow warm in an embarrassed blush.

"Don't you need us?" I asked Simon confused and he just waved his hand indifferent, replying barely as he placed a sample of our blood onto the tray to see through with a microscope.

"Honestly, Alvin? You two will probably make things worse if I let you stay around."

"Hmph!" Brittany huffed and turned my body around, as my feet lifted off the ground and we flew through the top door up the steps.

"Brittany!" I yelled at her and landed my feet with my own impulses onto the carpeted floor in the house's hallway, "This is my body, and I am going to do whatever I like with it."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, _Alvin_." She replied with hot rage, "But I'm stuck here too..."

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

We both froze, turning around and seeing Theodore and Dave looking at us together.

"Alvin, you sounded like Brittany just then."

"Oh really?" I replied and added, "I don't think I've got the whining perfect yet."

"I DO NOT WHINE!" Brittany yelled through my mouth and Dave and Theodore went "Oooo!" in amazement at what they thought was a trick.

"You're getting it down now, Alvin," Dave said joyfully and he and Theodore clapped their hands.

I gave a sly grin up the side of my mouth, before bowing, much humbled and asking.

"What happened to all the people from before?"

"Can you say the same thing using Brittany's voice?" They asked giddy and I answered annoyed.

"What am I? A puppet to you all?"

"Sorry, sorry..." Dave replied quickly and Brittany's voice spoke to them.

"It's okay..."

Theodore squeed excited at her inflection and tone and said to us.

"We told the neighbourhood that you and Brittany would repair all the damaged property."

"WHAT!?" My voice mixed with Brittany's roared in fury at this arrangement, "But I didn't mean any harm before, this is OUTRAGEOUS!"

"Come on..." Brittany muttered to me and pulled my body forward, but my arms ached from the fused gloves around my hands, "The sooner we do it, the sooner we can relax."

"Ugh..." I muttered annoyed and nodded my head in hard nods leaving the house and flying through the city.

"This better be quick."

"Don't worry Alvin, it'll be over before you know it."

I closed my eyes frustrated, and when I opened them again... it was six O clock and the sun had set.

WAIT-? What just happened?!

"Brittany?" I asked her quickly and she jerked my body alerted by my voice.

"Oh Alvin, I was wondering why you were being so quiet?"

"Because I wasn't... I wasn't there!"

"What are you talking about?" She asked amazed and I answered, just as scared.

"I have no memory of the last few hours."

_What...?_

I suddenly heard Brittany think in my mind, and it was at that second I saw her memories of the day in my inner eye.

"Brittany, we have to go back to Simon, he must have some cure ready by now!"

"Right..." She said and I nodded my head. I landed on the ground, but not before looking at the cleaned up mess Brittany had done on her lonesome.

As we reached the lab, the lightbulb swung slightly on the ceiling and we saw Simon putting formulas and chemicals into vases and beacons.

"Simon!" I yelled in horror and he turned around looking at us surprised.

"Well, it's about time you two came back."

"Simon, I lost consciousness for three hours while Brittany controlled my body!"

Simon looked at us, very amazed by this. He looked his eyes nervously to the ground and muttered, "Oh... I had hoped something like that wouldn't happen."

"Wait-" I barked at him, furiously, "You knew something like that could happen and you didn't tell us?!"

"I only realized it an hour ago, analysing your blood."

"What do you mean?" I asked, and Simon waved me over. I obliged and stood over his lab table as he told me, like a patient being told they had an incurable disease.

"Alvin, your blood has been fused with the electric charge from before. When Brittany was in the machine earlier on, it had made her physical atoms explode into electricity, and she was sucked into you by your now melded in gloves."

"Okay..." I said slowly, understanding it just barely and asked, "By why did I lose consciousness before?"

"Because, your body is still charging non-stop... and because Brittany's electric atoms are now in you when the charge gets too much, it-it goes through her, and she takes control when there's an abundance of electricity that needs to be used up."

"Do you understand?" Simon told me with stern eyes. I nodded my head slowly, feeling tears well around my eyes, and answered back.

"Yes... I do."

"Do you Brittany?" He asked my counterpart.

There was no reply.

"Brit?" I asked her. She said not a word.

"What is happening...?" I asked him horrified.

Simon slowly approached me, looking me straight in the eye and uttering, "She mustn't have enough charge to operate."

"Where is she?!" I yelled, and looked in my mind's eye, listening to the silence of my inner voice.

_Brittany... come back..._

"She'll come back soon," Simon told me, placing his hand on my shoulder and nodded his head, "Just like you did..."

However, I didn't believe his words.


	8. Chapter 8

I felt bad... I felt afraid.

Simon had said that Brittany would come back soon enough once I'd had enough electric charge built up. I didn't believe him though, I didn't know what to believe.

I watched him as he worked away at his lab station, and I gave a small gulped, worried that whatever he did next with his experiments, that things would only get worst with each try to make things normal.

I leant against the stone wall and looked my eyes tiredly to the ground. I had to get out of here and be in the open air. I was scared.

Maybe Brittany would come back if I was doing something fun?

I nodded to myself and began to fly up the stairs and out of the house. As I reached the sky, I looked down at my neighbourhood and town.

"Brit, it's beautiful, isn't it?"

There was no reply. I grew worried and pretended to speak in her tone.

" _Oh yes, Alvin, just like you._ "

"Awe, shucks," I said to myself, grinning at my own self-praise, "Some people are born great, and some people have greatness thrust upon them. I am both."

I burst into laughter, expecting her to reply and give her own remark, but she was silent within me.

I didn't like this, I didn't like this at all.

I slowly lifted myself higher, nearly reaching the lower-lying clouds. I felt some aching in my hands and looked down to the red gloves that had melded into my arms.

As I looked at this, I began to grow angry. I raised them forward, pointing them out to space and bright beams shot out of them, lighting up the sky like fireworks.

But that wasn't what frightened me. No, what did... was the fact that the beams were coloured pink.

PINK! As in, Brittany's pink from her own laser beams.

I quickly stopped the stream of beams and looked down to my deformed hands and gloves in fear.

"Brittany..." I whispered, and swore I heard a whine in my head.

"BRIT!"

_Alvin..._ she whispered and I thought back to her.

_Are you okay...? Why were you so quiet before?_

_I need to rest..._ she answered me with a tired aching voice, _I need... to..._

_BRIT!_ I yelled at her in my mind, and demanded, _don't you dare go quiet again!_

_I thought you didn't like my whining...?_

"No." I said back, this time out loud and continued with wet frightened eyes, "But I'd rather have you blabber on then to be... gone...

_What are you talking about?_

_Brit,_ I replied, _You haven't spoken in more than an hour._

_Oh..._ she whispered quietly in my mind. It was then, she went quiet again.

_Brit! Brit! BRITTANY!_ I screamed.

After five minutes had gone by, I found myself with tears slipping down my cheeks and falling down to the distant ground below.

As I watched the droplets fall... it dawned on me. I must be using up too much energy by flying all the time. I didn't want to be stuck on the ground... but realized it was the safest option.

My feet hit the cement pavement a few minutes later and I waited another bit in case Brittany had enough charge to come back again.

But no matter how long I waited... things stayed the same. I sighed heavily using my red sleeve to wipe my face.

I began to walk down the roads, passing the houses and entering a wooded area of old tall fully leaved trees.

The sun was beginning to set under the horizon, and I saw a tree that reached up so very high to the sky.

I gave a pained smile. There was a small path, and I walked it seeing it lead to a bench that had no occupants.

Until me, that is.

I sat down on it and watched the pink sky spread all around the atmosphere. The sun itself was a deep red colour. Soon it had gone, and I closed my eyes... seeing her in my mind's visuals.

It was a daydream – or afternoon dream. Whatever it was... it wasn't real.

I could see Brittany sitting next to me in it, and her hand reached forward to hold my own.

The minute she touched me, I expected to blow up again, like what had happened in real life earlier today.

BUT that wasn't what occurred.

No. Instead I swear I was suddenly in her mind, seeing moving images surround me like many TVs in an invisible maze.

I didn't know what any of this meant. It was like I was in the hippocampus of my brain... like I was sharing two minds at once, and not just me.

I couldn't hear what was happening in the video memories, but soon I swore I saw Brittany standing away in the darkness, watching me with quiet eyes.

I knew that it was her, and not some mind trick. I knew... because it was like I was seeing her soul. And she was seeing mine.

"Is that really you...?" We both asked one another in trepidation and I reached out my hand to poke her, but she only blew away like smoke.

Her voice, however, began to whisper around me as she said.

_"Alvin... Alvin... Alvin..."_

"What?!" I yelled annoyed at her repeating my name so many times in that airy voice.

" _Open YOUR eyes!_ "

I blinked, confused. I suddenly realized that when I did _open_ my eyes as she told me... I was no longer seeing the woods. No... my eyes were seeing the inside of my mind.

I shook myself awake just then and jerked forward breathing heavily on the bench I had sat on while the sunset.

It was like, the further I had gone with my thoughts leading me... the harder it was to come back to reality.

But I knew... I had to see those memories...

I had to know she was alright... as somehow, I knew... Brittany was caught in the same mind trap I had been just then.

But she may have gone deeper into the unknowns of a chipmunk's brain...

I had to give it another go... I wanted to know she was still with me and intact in herself.

At the present, I didn't know any of this. Just an inkling.

I could handle anything. Even mind games... even my own mind's trickery.

I was the king of that, of getting away with anything through my smarts and wit.

At least... I believed that.

I had to talk to Brittany again.

I had to know she was safe.

I did not want her to disappear into my mind.

And I knew... she was beginning to...

I was running out of time.


	9. Chapter 9

"And you see, it was like I was seeing through her eyes and not my own."

"Kay..."

"And I did not look attractive at all in her gaze."

"Sometimes a person becomes uglier the more you get to know them."

"Ah no, I think it was because shadows surrounded us."

"Kay..."

"Simon! Are you EVEN listening?!"

"Partly," My brother replied half-heartedly, still tinkering away with his tinker- I, er, I mean experimenting with his machine- No WAIT! That sounds even worse. He was using equipment to fix our problem – THERE! That didn't come out dirty or misconstrued.

"Alvin, could you hand me the screwdriver?" He asked reaching out his hand towards me. I frowned, my eyebrows lowering, and I picked up the red screwdriver, putting it in his hand. He grasped it, giving me barely a glance and continued messing with his new experiment.

"So why are you down here? I told you I'd be a while."

"I'm here because..." I began ashamed, but stood straight up in determination and continued, "Because Brit's not responding and I'm..." I nearly choked on my words, Simon turning his eyes back at my direction.

"I'm..."

"Scared?" Simon answered for me.

"- **NO**!" I said back stubbornly, " _I'm_ not afraid of anything!"

"Spider,"

"WHERE?!" I screamed and flinched back, seeing a tiny spider fling off my shoulder and escape my terrified vamped behaviour.

"Oh, bravo, bravo brave one," Simon said, and for once stopped what he was doing, to look over to me, his face stoic. He clapped his hands slowly mocking me and my words.

"Hey! One out of ten people are scared of spiders!"

"You're a chipmunk."

"That makes it double!"

Simon smirked, rolling his eyes and turning around back to his lab station, "Maybe you should go have a nap or something," He told me plainly, turning a screw with his tools, "Keep away from all these _scary_ creepy crawlers."

"Oh... Okay..." I said, slightly hurt and turned to head to the stairs, "I can see when I'm not wanted."

"Good."

"Yeah, and don't you worry! I'll get Brittany talking again."

"Good, hopefully you can talk to each other about spiders."

"Grrr..." I growled, slamming my hands to my side and lifted myself off the floor, landing in the living room and standing before Theodore and Dave who were watching the screen.

"Alvin!" Dave said frustrated as I stood between them and the TV, "Do you mind moving out of the way?"

"Fine..." I groaned and flipped through the air, landing on the seat next to him and Theodore.

"Say, the chipettes were wondering if you knew where Brittany was?"

"Oh, she's inside me."

"W-what..." Dave began, puzzled and not understanding, "D-did... did you eat her or something?"

"Whoa! Whoa!" I answered waving my hands about in denial of that strange reply, "No! She would taste awful."

"Then what do you mean...?"

"Urf..." I muttered out and spent the next half hour explaining the facts of the situation.

Dave and Theodore looked very confuzzled and lost at my words, and I sighed heavily, whispering to her... if she was even still there.

"Brit... _**say**_ **something...!** "

She didn't however say a word.

"Look, it's getting late." Dave said, looking at the watch on his wrist and seeing it was heading on to ten at night, "We should all get some shut-eye." He turned his sight to me, and added, "When you eventually see Brittany, tell us."

"BUT SHE'S _RIGHT_ **HERE**!"

"Uh-huh..." Dave only murmured and left the room.

"It's wrong to speak lies, Alvin." Theodore peeped at me and I glared at him furiously.

"What?! You don't believe me either?!"

"Er... yeah, _sure_ I do," Theodore replied with a scarcely audible voice. He turned around and rotated his finger at his temple, making the 'coo COO!' noise to himself.

_Real smooth, Alvin..._

"Brit?!" I yelped, becoming still and listening to her in my mind.

_All your lying has finally caught up to you._

"Why weren't you helping before..?"

 _What are you on about?_ She asked puzzled, _I never left... I, wait... what time is it?_

"Bedtime..." I told her solemnly with only the need for one word.

 _Bedtime...?!_ She squeaked and suddenly I felt her take some control over my body, "No!" She said in her high pitched voice, "I can't sleep in a boy's bed! Not yours! NO!"

"And why not..?"

"We're sleeping in my bed." She told me and began to rise my feet off the floor as she headed for her treehouse.

"UH UH!" I yelled at her and dropped us to the ground, "I'm not sleeping in your tiny bed! I toss and turn every few minutes..."

"Toss a coin?" She asked and I rolled my eyes, annoyed.

"Fine," I said with clenched teeth and she clapped my hands quickly together, joyous.

I found a fifty-cent coin and asked just when I was about to throw it, "Heads or Tails?"

"Heads!" Brittany shouted and I tossed the coin upwards, as it flipped head over heels for itself.

"No – Tails!" Brittany suddenly said as I caught the coin in my hand, grasping it tightly in my palm. I exhaled frustrated and asked before I showed the coin's side up.

"Which one, Brit?"

"Tails..." She said finally, after being put on the spot. I nodded my head and opened my hand up, seeing the coin was Head's up.

"NO!" Brittany cried in horror. I smirked and turned around, suddenly seeing Dave, Theodore and the two remaining chipettes looking at me puzzled and concerned.

"Okay," Eleanor asked, pointing her finger at me and asking, "What is going on here..?"

"Oh, if only you knew what I've been through today!" Brittany said through my mouth. Eleanor and Jeanette blinked, glancing at each other for a second before back at me.

"Okay..." She continued and added, "You sounded exactly like Brittany just then..."

"The question is this..." Jeanette peeped in shyly, looking at me as astonished as the others, "...why?"

"Oh, I'll tell you why." Brittany spoke back, offended, "The only REAL question is, will you believe us?"

"Us?" Theodore asked.

"Yes..." Brittany said through me, "Me and Alvin... are _**together**_."


	10. Chapter 10

"Together, as in..." Eleanor dared to ask, obviously not the brightest bulb in the room.

"WE'RE JUST FUSED TOGETHER!" I roared back, getting my own voice heard in this argument.

"Oh yeah," Dave said, wagging his finger at us as if he had realized something, "So that's what you meant by before when you were explaining what was up."

" _ **YES!**_ "I said with clenched teeth, "What, it's not like I'm a pathological liar, is it?!"

Everyone remained silent for the few seconds and I growled under my breath in frustration.

"Sorry Alvin," Brittany said through my mouth, "But... you kinda are."

"Huh!" I said, highly offended, "Well excuse you all! I'm going to bed!"

"Now Alvin," Dave said in giggles, coming over to me and smiling cheekily, "No girls in bed."

I blinked my eyes confused, until Brittany giggled, and looked at Dave saying.

"Ha ha, that's funny."

"You see Dave, it doesn't matter." I said to him, my feet leaving the floor and rising me up towards the ceiling, "Because Brittany isn't even a girl,"

I came over to his ear and whispered into it, "She's a parasite,"

"HEY!" She barked out and I rolled my eyes at her complaining, "You take that back!"

"If this is them while fused together..." Eleanor whispered below us to Theodore and Jeanette, "What will they be like when they get married?"

"I, er-" I squeaked when hearing this and I felt my cheeks burn crimson red, "Not cool, Eleanor! NOT COOL!"

The chipettes and Theodore laughed among one another and even Dave smiled, trying to hold back his hysterics.

"Daaave..." Brittany whined, setting our sights on my dad, "Don't encourage them."

"Huh?" Dave answered, suddenly realizing his position as the authority figure, "Yes, you are right." He put his hands on his hips and looked down at us all saying, "Alright, time for bed."

The chipettes grumbled to themselves, leaving the house to head to their own home up in the cherry tree.

Brittany was about to get my body to follow, but I took charge and swung us around heading for my room upstairs.

"Noooo..." She begged, trying to stop me, but my will power was stronger than hers.

As we reached my room I awkwardly got changed. Brittany made my cheeks turn red in embarrassment as I stripped off my shirt and pants... and undies...

She glanced down at my junk, before gazing away quickly and I pulled my lips together in a tight annoyed frown.

"Are you looking at my tiny Alvin?" I asked her, folding my arms and she laughed nervously, replying.

"There's nothing tiny about your Alvin, Alvin..."

_Whoa!_ She did not just say that to me? Did she... DID SHE?!

"I- er- Okay..." I mumbled a bit shy and uncomfortable now. I quickly threw on my PJs and hopped into bed. Theodore came in shortly afterwards and was in bed within five minutes.

I tugged the edge of my blanket closer up to my body, feeling nervous about sleeping with Brittany in me.

I waited half an hour until finally, Simon came in, and I asked him, afraid.

"Have you finished yet-"

"The answer to any of your questions," Simon responded getting changed and jumping into his bed, "Is no."

"So you haven't fixed up something for us-?"

Simon just stared at me, his glasses sliding down his nose, before he took them off and placed them on his nightstand, "No. I'll have to work on it a bit more tomorrow..."

"Oh..." I mumbled barely and just sighed heavily, landing my head back against the pillow and trying to sleep.

It was then, as I lay there with closed eyes and a weary disposition, that suddenly a million thoughts from Brittany slammed across my brain.

_What if I have to go to school like this tomorrow... will Eric notice me? Will everyone laugh at me? WHAT if they all point at us and start saying 'Alvin and Britanny, for all eternality! WHAT IF I_ _**DIE** _ _of MORTIFICATION!_

I tossed and turned, her worried thoughts evading every ounce of space in my head. I finally yelled at her in anger.

" _Brittany! You've got to calm down! None of those things you are thinking are going to happen tomorrow! Why are you so damn anxious!?"_

There was no response from Brit after that. And GOOD riddance. I didn't want to hear her freaking out over nothing.

I took a heavy exhale out and sunk more into my bed. Just as my mind was about to go unconscious, I was jerked awake with Brittany saying to me quietly in my head.

_How do you do it, Alvin?_

" _What?"_ I thought back, exhausted and dying for sleep.

_How do you be so insensitive?_

" _How? HOW?"_

_Don't over-react._

" _Coming from the biggest drama queen of them all!"_

_Don't talk that way about yourself,_ Brittany responded but it was obvious she was hurting, _why do I even like you..._

" _Yeah?"_ I yelled in my mind back at her, _"Why do you? We are obviously not compatible with each other."_

Brittany remained silent when she heard me think and respond with those painful words.

_You... you really th-think so?_

I was about to blurt out, YES, but it was then I realized that we weren't talking about friendship compatibility... but romantic. And that always led to far more feelings being felt then having a small tiff with a friend.

_I wish I could leave you... knowing how you see me... maybe I'll disappear again... would that make you happy?_

I didn't say anything, and her tears swelled around my eyes.

_I understand..._

After that, she didn't say another thing. I lay there on my back, just looking up at the ceiling, worried.

A part of me was afraid... afraid she would stop talking to me from this moment onwards. That part didn't want silence, but to only listening to Brittany's soft beautiful voice.

Why did she drive me so bonkers most the time... but when she was gone... I _missed_ her.

" _Brittany,"_ I whispered in my mind to her... to the part of her that was still there, " _I'm sorry..."_

I could feel myself drifting back into the darkness of sleep and begged to her one last time.

" _I'm sorry... I-I... I love you..."_

_I'm sorry too..._ she whispered back, and at once consciousness switched off. But her last words lingered.

_Because I love you too..._


	11. Chapter 11

Dreams, they reveal things about us we hoped no one would ever see or understand. That's why only I can see my inner mind and survive its craziness unscathed.

OF COURSE, not TONIGHT, as my mind and subconscious would be shared with _her_.

I didn't think much of it while I was awake, BUT I highly regretted falling asleep with Brittany fused into my body, including my blood... including my mind.

All was darkness at first, me hoping that I would not dream tonight but wake up in the morning with no intermission from my brain.

Haha, I hoped too much.

I found myself walking along the path of the woods, back to where I had been earlier today. The breeze was cold and passed by me with ease. I shivered, though, at its touch, and hugged my arms together with my trembling hands.

There was no sign of that drama queen, at least none that I saw or understood. The woods were quiet, not a soul in sight. But I had not looked too far.

It was when I peered off to the horizon of the setting pale sun, that I saw someone in the distance.

" _Hey!_ " I called, waving my hand at the small person away from me, and I began to run over to them, jogging on my thin legs.

When I reached him, I startled back... " _Alvin?"_

I gazed at the chipmunk, the chipmunk that was me, " _Is this a reflection?"_

" _If it is,"_ The Alvin clone said warily, " _Then I'm seeing my reflection too."_

_"Huh?"_ I peeped, but startled back, realizing the voice that was coming out of me... was Brittany's soft feminine one. The Alvin clone had my own voice, and it was by quickly calculating things that I realized... it was BRITTANY that was the Alvin clone.

I looked down, seeing a large puddle to the side of us, and we both peered into it. Instead of seeing my normal boyish reflection, I saw her through my eyes. I was Brittany, and she was me.

I looked at the second reflection in the slightly muddy puddle, and Brittany's Alvin disguise rippled right back at her.

" _What do we do?"_ She begged me to know. The moment she touched my arms to shake me, a sudden strike of electricity jolted her back in intense pain. I watched as she was flung through the air, slapping her rear against the muddy ground, and I couldn't help but chuckle at her misfortune.

" _Oh?"_ She said, getting up and rubbing her sore bottom, " _You think that was funny?"_

" _Yes, very much,"_ I replied, looking at her with teasing eyes.

She looked at me, her eyebrows low and suddenly she pointed her fingers at me, bolts of lightning ripping from her hands and striking near me. I winced, jumping back and side to side.

I struck back with my own pink lightning, and I suddenly saw her yelp as she got electrocuted.

" _Brittany?"_ I said afraid. I approached her quickly as she lay on the ground in pain.

" _Alvin... I'm dying..."_ She whispered, holding onto the hand I had offered her.

" _No, you're not_ ," I said to her, trying to help her up but it was difficult because her Alvin body was heavier than my Brittany one.

As I grasped her hand, I felt electricity run through her to me. I looked as my girly body slowly absorb my original Alvin one. The electricity that passed between us was my usual red in colour and soon I realized I had nearly absorbed Brittany completely.

Before I let go, I realized it was too late. Brittany had disappeared back into me. I trembled there in fear, and raindrops started to drop from the thick dark clouds above the trees.

It was like the rain was falling in slow motion, so slow I could see my reflection in them when they passed by my eyes to the wet ground.

All I could see in the droplets was myself and the words in golden small writing, _**Brittany**_.

" _Brittany?"_ I asked, my mind boggled. I watched as the puddle grew bigger, becoming a small pond, but this time when I looked at it, I saw the Brittany body I was in, crying.

But the tears? They were tears of blood.

" _AH_!" I yelped, stumbling back and stepping on the leaves, crunching them under my small feet. I wiped my tears with my hand and when I looked at the blood droplets, I saw the name again in golden letters, _**Brittany.**_

" _This has to be a dream!_ " I told myself, looking around at the pouring rain and bloody tears, " _Or a terrible nightmare!_ "

" _BRITTANY!"_ I screamed beyond the forest and into the darkening horizon, " _BRITTANY! WAKE ME UP-!"_

I bounced up on my bed, screaming heavily in the darkroom. My yell was so loud, I could hear movement around me suddenly, and I grabbed the edge of my quilt, pulling it to me in fear.

"Alvin, what's wrong?" Simon asked, turning on his lamp and getting his glasses on to look over at me.

"I had a terrible dream...NO, nightmare!"

"Is Brittany okay?"

"Brittany? BRITTANY? WHAT ABOUT ME?"

Simon pulled a blank face and continued, unfazed, "Just answer the question."

"I'm..." Brittany's voice suddenly came out of me, "I'm fine... just a bit frazzled from the dream..."

"NIGHTMARE." I corrected her.

"Yeah, whatever..." She replied, slightly annoyed but too tired to argue about it.

"Well, it's six in the morning." Simon concluded, looking at his phone that sat on the nightstand, "We'll have to get up in a couple of hours, so let's, y'know, go BACK to _sleep._ "

"On it," Brittany said through me, and Simon switched off his light.

I lay there in the bed, my eyes wide opened from the disturbing dream. I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried.

So I listened to her as she talked to me in my mind.

_Will this ever end?_ I asked and she chuckled pitifully.

_**It will, one day.** _

_What about TODAY?_

_**Only time will answer that for us.** _

_I want my body back,_ I told her with fear in my inner voice. It was then I realized something, _sorry, I forgot you don't have yours anymore._

_**I will again, one day. This will be over soon.** _

_Then I can have my life back..._ I told her with relieved confidence at that fact. I thought I heard silence from her for a second and asked, _Brit?_

_**Am I not part of that life...?** _

_Yeah, of course..._

_**Do you remember what you said to me before we fell asleep?** _

This time, I went quiet.

_...no,_ I thought awkwardly, biting my lip with a bit of nervousness.

_**So, I imagined it?** _

_Must've._

Brittany remained silent once more, before uttering in pain, _**I hate you, Alvin...**_

After that, she said not a word more. The sun lifted up away from the horizon, and its weak yellow light hit the window, sending in small beams.

The alarm clock began to bounce, and I just lay with wide unshaken eyes as my brothers woke up and stretched their sleepy arms and backs.

"Ready for school, Alvitanny?" Simon teased and I smirked, irritated by him.

"Let's just get this day over with," I hissed, and sat up tiredly, yawning heavily.

"It's only just begun, Alvin," Simon stated. I sighed and uttered to myself.

"Only just..." I gulped afraid "...begun."

Would Brittany be here today? Or had I broken our friendship some more last night? Today would tell.

Today would tell it all.


	12. Chapter 12

The sun was shining brightly into the dim room, light spreading slowly over the shadows.

I, however, was laying there in my bed, my eyes wide and distraught.

"Alvin..." Simon said shaking me but I remained still, "Earth to Alvin."

"Wha-?" I finally answered and Simon blinked his eyes surprised, looking at me confused.

"Did you not fall back to sleep last night?"

"Who needs sleep when _reality_ is so much more _**interesting?**_ "

Simon and Theodore glanced at each other after I said this, before Simon climbed onto my bed and knelt beside me, asking.

"Okay, what happened?"

"Oh, nothing!" I said sitting up like a jolt of lightning and blinking my sore eyes a few times, adding, "It's not like me and Brittany are fighting or anything."

"Oh..." Simon uttered, seeming a bit worried about my statement, "Are you two fight-"

"NO!" I yelled and jumped out of my bed, getting changed and ready to leave this awkward situation.

Simon frowned, his lips making a straight annoyed line, and he got off the bed after me. I pulled on my hoody and glanced at myself in the mirror, seeing red veins popping out around my eyes.

"I look TERRIBLE!" I yelped, running over to my reflection and really glaring into my sore eyes.

"Yes," Simon continued, about to leave out the door after Theodore, "No sleep would do that to a person."

"Grr..." I growled under my breath and picked up my school bag following my two siblings out the door.

As we climbed the steps Theodore kept beside me and asked innocently, "So... how are you and Brittany?"

"Perfect, PERFECT!" I exclaimed, gripping my bag's slings tighter around my hands before admitting hopelessly, "... not great."

"Oh," Theodore peeped, sounding scared and sad in himself, "I'd thought being fused to the one you love would be warm and fuzzy"

" **WHO TOLD YOU** **I** _ **LOVE**_ **BRITTANY**?" I screamed at him suddenly and Theodore squeaked back, tripping over his feet and tumbling down the stairs.

Simon was on the bottom step that Theodore had landed on, and his eyes went wide, helping our little brother up before glaring up at me.

"Alvin."

"He did it to HIMSELF!" I replied back, feeling hot under my collar from anxiety.

I hopped down to them before reaching the hallway floor and heading to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Alvin," Simon said my name again and I muttered to myself.

"Alvin, Alvin, Alvin! Why are people always angry when they say my name?"

"How's Brittany doing?" He continued to ask, hopping up on the stool next to mine as I poured myself a bowl of cereal.

I paused when he asked that, the flakes from the box still pouring into my bowl and actually filling it nearly to the brim. I looked at Simon for a few seconds, before lifting the box upwards again and adding.

"Who now?"

"Brittany..."

"Oh, I-" I added, twiddling my thumbs nervously as Dave came by and handed us the milk, "I don't know... _sleeping?_ "

Simon frowned, once again one of his famous frowns.

"How're the gloves?"

"Huh?" I peeped, before looking down to the fused red gloves around my hands and upper arms, "Honestly, I forgot they were still on me."

" _Alvin..._ " Simon replied, irritated by me and I rolled my eyes, replying just as angrily.

"Simon."

"Alvin." Dave said, pouring the milk into our bowls, "Don't talk to your brother like that."

"I-I!" I began, my words falling over each other, "I ONLY SAID HIS NAME!"

" _See what I have to deal with all the time..._ "

We all froze when we heard Brittany's voice coming out of me.

"Ah, Brittany, good to see your still there."

" _Where else would I be?"_

"Nowhere..." Simon said back, his voice sounding a bit unsure, "I was just commenting."

" _Yeah, okay..."_ She said and turned my eyes back to the food waiting to be devoured, " _C'mon, we don't want to be late for school."_

"Ah, the sanctuary of knowledge," Simon remarked and I rolled my own eyes this time, adding.

"Only you'd say something that nerdy."

"Respect my opinion."

"Why?" I barked back, and shoved my spoon in my mouth, angry at him, "You don't respect _mine_."

"Well maybe if you respected MY opinion, you and Brittany wouldn't be fused together right now."

"Well, news for YOU, _SIMON._ It's BRITTANY'S fault from the beginning! I was trying to protect your science fair experiment."

Simon's eyebrows crooked up, and he stared at me as if lost.

"What do you mean...? It was you who was down there?"

"No." I said coldly, and could feel Brittany becoming nervous in my body, "I was only down there to stop her from turning it ON!"

"Brittany..." Simon uttered, so lost and confused, "This is all... because of... you?"

I could feel a million of her thoughts zooming by in my mind, many of them upset, afraid and panicky.

"Brittany..?"

_"I'm SO sorry, Simon_." She said in near tearful words, and Simon slammed his feet to the ground, getting his bag and waiting at the front door.

" _Simon...?_ " Brittany repeated and Simon just said.

"I knew I couldn't trust Alvin... but you? I respected you, Brittany."

"You don't respect me?" I asked Simon, my heart hurting at this realization.

"Trust has to be earned, Alvin." He told me with sad words and looked back up at us, closing his eyes in pain, "And Brittany... you just lost mine."

" _Simon..._?"

He pulled opened the little latch door of the front door and went outside. I quickly jumped to the ground after him and followed my brother outside, asking, "So what? Are you still going to build the machine that will unfuse us?"

Simon just stared at the ground, and I slowly took one small step closer to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder but he shoved me off, arguing, "Why should I? Knowing you two are just going to disrespect me again and again and again!"

I winced back at his rant and looked at him, hurting myself inside at his angry words.

"I'm sorry..." I said, Brittany said... our voices joining together and aching with our pain.

"You two are perfect for each other..." Simon muttered out before getting on the school bus that pulled up on the curb, "So maybe you should be together forever..."

My heart was literally crying out in agony at those cold angry words. I got on the bus too, sitting at the front and the Chipettes with Theodore climbed into the bus as well.

Jeanette sat beside me, Eleanor next to her and Theodore sat next to Simon.

_**What do we do, Alvin?**_ Brittany asked me in my mind with her thoughts, _**I don't want to be stuck in you forever...**_

_You won't_ , I assured her, glancing over at Simon to see he was leaning his head in his hand, his face glaring out into space ahead of him, _I know Simon, he wouldn't leave us stuck like this... never._

_**Then... what will we do?** _

_Wait,_ I replied, and held my hands together... the metal from the gloves clinking off each other, _he'll fix this... he will._

_**And, if he doesn't** _ **?**

_If he doesn't, then..._ I thought back, almost afraid to tell her my decision. But I did, I had to.

_I will._

I could feel Brittany panicking at my choice. But I didn't care. I was going to get us unfused, whether with Simon's help or not.

" _I WILL."_ I said to the world. I closed my tired eyes in pain, "I will..."


	13. Chapter 13

I took one step out of the bus, peering around nervously as the school stood before us in the distance. How was I going to explain this all to Miss Smith without getting detention? Only time would tell.

As I headed to the class, I followed behind Simon who was ahead of me and the others. He was walking in fast strides and I had to literally jog to keep up with him. Though when I did reach his side, he sped up again and I was just too tired to keep trying.

I finally strolled back a bit next to Theodore and Eleanor and whispered to them.

"Do you think he's still mad at me?"

"Er..." Theodore mumbled nervously, clenching his bag straps tighter at my question, "Of course not-"

"Theo, are you blind?" Eleanor chirped in and looked ahead at Simon whose steps were hard and angry, "I haven't seen Simon this angry in... like forever."

"Believe me," I told her, shaking off her comment. I knew Simon better than anyone else, "He's been angrier." I swallowed nervously as we reached our classroom and headed inside the doors, "This is only a level 2 in anger."

We all sat down at our desk, and Miss Smith perked up at this, peering down at me and commenting.

"Alvin, get out of Brittany's desk."

"Huh?" I peeped, before looking down and realizing I had unconsciously sat in the Chipette's spot and not my own.

" _Oh, Miss Smith, don't worry,"_ Brittany's voice suddenly said through me and the old teacher looked down at me annoyed, " _I'm sitting where I always sit."_

"Hmm..." the woman murmured to herself and replied, "That's a very good impersonation, Alvin... but, GET UP."

" _Miss Smith?!"_ Brittany squeaked, shocked to have gotten on the teacher's bad side, " _It's me!"_

"NOW."

Brittany quickly shut up and I smiled nervously, making an innocent laugh before I stood up, straightening myself and heading to my usual desk.

As I sat down next to Simon, my brother sighed, rolling his eyes and staring away from me very on purpose.

I sat there as the class started to begin and before Miss Smith had started the first lesson, in came a tall good looking brunette guy.

"Eric, you're late." Miss Smith uttered to him and he smiled awkwardly, heading to his desk that was just behind Brittany's.

_**Eric!**_ Brittany suddenly thought in my mind, and I felt my cheeks heating up in a red blush, _**I can't believe he's late... he's such a daredevil.**_

_Are you okay, Brittany?_ I asked her, a bit startled by her remark. Wait! This was the same Eric I suddenly realized Brittany had mentioned in a delirious thought yesterday.

_You... do you like him?_

_**NO!**_ She thought back, and before I could answer, Miss Smith slammed the edge of a ruler on my desk.

"Pay attention, Alvin." She looked closely at me, seeing the sweat on my forehead, "Are you running a fever or something? And what's with these gloves?"

"I literally can't take them off," I told her honestly. She lowered her eyebrows at me angrily and I smiled hopelessly, trying to remain calm and obedient.

"And why not?"

"They're fused into my arms."

"Hmm..." Miss Smith hummed to herself, not impressed by my responses, before giving up on the interrogation and getting back to the lesson.

I exhaled heavily relieved, and she began to write some equations on the blackboard. I sighed heavily, pulling out my math book copy.

As I wrote down the equations, all I could hear was Brittany's giddy girly thoughts, and all I could see was her fantasies about Eric!

Eric? Like, why the hell did she even like this guy? He wasn't famous, he couldn't sing and dance. He wasn't even THAT popular.

All I could focus on was watching her fantasies as if I was watching a bad romance movie. There she was, her hair flowing back in the mental images before my inner eye.

Eric was there too, holding her safely as they stood on a boat edge, the wind gliding through their locks and clothes.

" _Oh Eric, you make me so happy,"_ Brittany daydreamed herself saying. I was getting annoyed, trying to focus on the sums but when I saw the image of Brittany fantasising about kissing him, I suddenly slammed my pen to the desk and yelled.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The room was completely silent just then, and Miss Smith glared over at me furiously.

"Alvin! Get outside now!"

"But- but!"

"Do NOT disturb the class."

"I-"

She pointed to the door with one strict movement of her hand and I blew out heavily, exasperated.

I got off my desk, feeling mightily embarrassed and could hear my fellow students whisper as I pass them and reached the door.

"I'll deal with you in a minute," Miss Smith told me and I pushed opened the door, leaving and standing alone in the hall.

_**Well done, Alvin,**_ Brittany thought to me, clapping my hands in an fake applause, _**You really know how to make a scene.**_

_Well,_ I began, very hurt inside, _maybe I wouldn't have if you weren't daydreaming about Eric!_

Brittany freaked when I said this.

_**You... you saw that?** _

_YES,_ I thought back, _I thought you loved-_

I stopped my words and she remained silent as well, before whispering out loud.

" _Loved... who?_ "

_It doesn't matter!_ I said to her, furious. I was near to tears as I begged, _Just get out of MY head!_

_**Who do you think I love?**_ She demanded, _**Who Alvin? WHO?!**_

I couldn't take it anymore. Tears began to surround my eyes and I yelled out to the world, to the school, to her!

"ME!" I said furiously and closed my eyes tightly as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"I THOUGHT YOU _LOVED ME!"_

I was panting heavily, my chest rising and falling with every deep breath I took. Brittany didn't say a word.

I leant against the wall, sliding pitifully to the floor. Finally, she said something... something that I didn't expect her to say at that moment.

_**Who says I don't?** _

My eyes opened confused at hearing this, _you do?_

She didn't respond and I asked her again.

_YOU DO?!_

Before any reply could be given the door slammed opened and out came Miss Smith.

"You, Alvin, are in trouble." She told me, her arms folded and her eyebrows dangerously low to her eyes. I smirked, wiping the tears from my eyes and replying.

"Tell me something new,"

Her frown deepened. I smirked. Because a part of me was dancing inside. My heart... it was aflame with joy.

Because she said she loved me.

And I was nearly brave enough to tell her... that I... I loved her too.

Even though I had said it a bit too many times the last two days. But today, I would mean it, it wouldn't be a slip of the tongue.

"Have you been listening to me, Alvin?" Miss Smith barked at me, her hands on her hips.

"Huh...?"

"Get back inside, and don't make a peep... or else-"

"Detention?" I said, and she pushed opened the door, muttering.

"Exactly."


	14. Chapter 14

Class was awkward, but you know what? LIFE is _**AWKWARD.**_

It was coming up to lunchtime and I struggled to write the correct answers to the test.

_C'mon, Brittany,_ I begged her in my head, _You must know the answers!_

_**Yes, I do,**_ She thought back in a giggle, _**But if I told you them, that'd be CHEATING,**_ She sang through my mind.

I growled and tried my best to answer correctly. Just as I was halfway through the exam Miss Smith shouted to the class.

"Okay. Times up."

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open.

"Miss Smith, I-"

"Don't say a word, Alvin." She told me with a serious annoyed deadpanning face, "Just give me your test."

"BUT!"

She snatched it off me, and it was then I realized that I had written the wrong name on it. Brittany's name was written loud and proud and in pink ink on the top of the test. It was then that the image of her name in golden writing fluttered through my head.

"Brittany..." I murmured to myself and she replied confused.

_**What?** _

"I think..." I said, realizing something that would change everything, "I think... I actually THINK I know how to... how to..."

_**How to what?** _

"How to set... you free..."

She swallowed in my throat, and seemed a bit timid, asking almost afraid, _**how, Alvin...?**_

The bell rang suddenly for the class to leave for lunch and I quickly came over to Simon, who seemed to have cooled off a bit from his anger from earlier.

"Simon, Si-!" I said to him, running over and pulling him to face me.

"What, Alvitanny..." He replied back nastily and I made a fake.

"Oh haha,"

"What."

"I think I know how to separate me and Brittany."

"Not without my help," He said, smirking as if he was the only one brainy enough to figure out a solution to our problem.

"Yes! In fact! BECAUSE of your help!"

"Huh?" He said, slightly confused and arching one eyebrow up lost, "What are you talking about, Alvin?"

"I think..." I said to him, swinging my arm around his shoulder and pulling him close as if what I said was a secret, "I think I found the answer."

Simon's face was empty, apathetic and stone cold.

"I'll show you..." I said to him and pointed to the world outside the class glass windows, "Come with me."

It was only minutes later that I stood outside in the yard of the school grounds, many young teenagers gathering around me and Simon to see what all the fuss and news was about.

"You see this crowd?" I told Simon, slapping his back and making him trip forward slightly, "They came because they believe in me."

"No," Simon told me harshly, folding his arms and rolling his eyes, "They came to see you fail."

"Tomato, ToMAto," I replied, not really understanding the difference.

"Now, you're sure this will work, right Alvin?" He made me swear and I waved his question away with my hand.

"I'm positive... in fact..." I continued, winking at him and standing apart from the crowd which made a half semi-circle around the back of me, "...I'm negative."

"Huh?" Simon questioned confused.

It was then I said to Brittany who was freaking out in my mind, "Ready for this, babe?"

_**BABE?!**_ She squeaked, hearing that new pet name I had never giving her before, _**You... you think I'm a babe?**_

I chuckled, seeming to have relaxed her with my compliment. I finally heard her reply, seeming more self-confident in herself.

_**I was born ready for this.** _

Weird thing to be born for? BUT, anyway, I pointed my hands out to the open space before me, and closed my eyes. The gloves started to light up around my fingers as I suddenly remembered the advice and instruction Simon had given me.

_If you think of the thing, the power you want to use, it will shoot it through the gloves._

Okay, slightly power-phrasing, but I knew his words were true.

I suddenly shouted out loud.

" _BRITTANY!_ "

In my mind, my brain was told to think of her as if like a power.

_BRITTANY!_ I screamed through my thoughts and suddenly pink electric energy bounced out of my metallic fingertips.

Everyone gasped when they realized what they were seeing.

Right in front of us, was a pink electric figure of a small girl, a Chipette, glowing brightly and receiving my energy.

My electric energy I had gotten from Simon's science fair experiment.

"This is amazing!" Simon cooed, and came nearer to me, adding, "Keep going! She needs all her electric energy to become full."

"Y-yes!" I shouted, but deep down I was in horrific pain. I watched as the electricity drained out of me, and she began to glow brighter and brighter with a deep white light in her centre.

I nearly fell forward on my knees in exhaustion, but then the last pink spark left, and she started to become solid.

But it was then, so strangely, that I began to be drained of a different type of energy... my life energy.

"Keep going!" Simon shouted at me, "She needs all your energy!"

"If I give all my energy, Simon," I said, feeling weakened as my legs fell to the ground in a pained kneeling position, "I'll die!"

"No. You. Weren't."

I looked at my brother as he came over to me and touched my back. Suddenly I felt his life energy being sucked into me by my gloves and watched as blue and red electricity poured out from the gloves. But it was not enough.

Brittany was only half solid and I knew that if we stopped now, she would explode and... and... die.

Suddenly I felt more hands touching me, and I glanced behind me, seeing the teenagers all gathering to me, pressing me with their hands and giving me their life energy.

"THIS IS IT!" I yelled and looked up at Brittany as she became completely solid. Her body seemed to be reforming and soon the light was sucked into her... forming into blood and lungs and a brain and a heart.

Skin suddenly poured down from her upper half, covering her completely. Within moments she was fully formed... naked, but fully there.

Suddenly the electricity flickered out its last spark and my gloves unclasped themselves, dropping to the ground... like they had finally completed their full purpose.

Everyone cheered, but I felt so weak and saw Brittany smile at me in tears as she called.

"Alvin! You did it!"

Brittany bounced about in delight, someone handing her a small towel. She didn't realize why until she looked down to her exposed body and went red in the face, whipping the towel around her, before she came over to me with a shy smile.

"You... you saved me."

"Of course... I... did..." I said, panting heavily and feeling faint, "I... I love... I love..."

"Who, Alvin?" She asked me, sparkles in her eyes, "Tell me who you love..."

I smiled weakly at her, holding my finger up... within one second I fainted.

Everything was dark... everything... besides a light.


	15. Chapter 15

A light... a white glowing light just above me.

I suddenly screamed in pain as the light was blaring right into my sore sleepy eyes and I rubbed them.

The doctor quickly pulled the hospital lamp away from me, and I blinked opened my pained eyes, sitting up in a jolt and realizing I was in a hospital ward.

"What happened...?" I peeped, holding my fingers up and looking around, seeing there was no one there.

I suddenly heard something though, like loud snoring.

It sounded annoying and irritated my ears. I looked around for it, my eyes glaring to find the snoring criminal.

It was then that I saw him, Dave... sleeping on a seat away in the corner. My brothers and the Chipettes were curled up beside him, snoozing as well, and I smirked, yelling at them.

"DOES NOBODY CARE THAT I'M _**ALIVE?!**_ "

They all startled awake at my cry and they quickly beamed with delight and joy.

"You're awake, Alvin!" Dave said, tears in his eyes, "We were so afraid you wouldn't wake up!"

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked, very confused by their joyful tears.

"Alvin," Dave said to me, pressing his hands to the side of the bed, "It's been three weeks."

"WHA-?!"

"Just kidding," Dave suddenly added, stifling a chuckle under his breath and my brothers and Chipettes all giggled as well, but less ashamed to hide it.

"Seriously though," I asked him, being quite stern and needing to know the answer, "How long?"

"Just four hours."

"Phew!" I said relieved, and looked around at my family and friends, searching for her.

It was then I realized something. Brittany... she wasn't there.

"Where's Brit?" I asked nervously, my cheeks reddening a little at the mention of her, "I have to tell her something..."

"That you LOVE her," Eleanor giggled and I went even redder in the face. Everyone was laughing and I pulled the sheets over my head so they wouldn't see my embarrassment.

"Leave Alvin alone," Dave finally ordered them and they all sighed, contented in themselves from teasing me.

"She's just outside sitting in the green area."

"Can I-"

"Doctor, what do you think?"

The tall doctor quickly shined a small torch in my eyes and placed a thermometer against my tongue. He looked at my temperature on the stick and nodded his head, "He's safe to go."

I sighed relieved and hopped out of the large bed. As my feet hit the ground I felt the cold surface go up my legs in a shiver and I looked down at myself, seeing I had been dressed in a hospital patient gown.

I could see myself in the mirror that was leant against the wall and I winked at myself, saying confidently, "I can pull this off."

I began to walk out of the ward and heard little feet following me.

I turned around, glaring at my dad, brothers and the two Chipettes and said to them annoyed.

"Let me do this **by** MYSELF."

They sighed, disheartened and just nodded their heads, obeying with my command.

I went through the automatic doors that pulled opened at the nearing of my body. The sun was setting and I looked around the grassy green area, finally spotting Brittany sitting on a bench and watching the sunset slowly behind the horizon that split the land from the sky.

I tidied up myself, licking my hand and streaking my hair off my face. I realized then... I had FORGOT MY HAT!

My HAT! My one of a kind red cap!

I was so infuriated with myself I was about to turn around and head back inside to get it. But when I did look behind me, I saw my family waiting behind the doors. I could've literally gone berserk at them.

I took a deep breath in, before turning back to Brittany's direction and nodded my head firmly, striding over to her.

She blinked her eyes twice when she saw me approach and I asked her nervously.

"Is anyone sitting there?" Pointing to the empty spot beside her.

"No, just you," She teased and I smiled shyly. The smile quickly became a cool grin and I jumped up next to her, our hands only inches away.

"Trying a new look?" She asked me, pointing her finger up at my bare head.

"I couldn't find it."

"I know," She told me, grinning herself and pulled the hat from behind her back, "Because I have it."

I smiled ridiculously wide and sheepish. She pulled it over my head and the flap of the cap sprung into place.

"I..." I said nervously, looking quickly to my hands that were holding each other nervously, "I never got to tell you who I love..."

She stopped making noise, looking at me with shy but beautiful eyes.

"Who do you love, Alvin?" She asked afraid, "Because... because I can't deny it anymore."

"You." I said simply, smiling up half my face, "You."

She looked quickly away from me to the ground, and whispered to herself, "I knew it... I always knew it..."

"Well, did you know that I was going to do this?"

"-What?"

I kissed her, a warm kiss and when our lips parted she smiled deliriously.

"I knew you'd do it eventually..." She uttered with sparkling eyes and touched her hand to mine.

It was a warm soft touch, and it felt like home. Like our hands were made to be held by one another.

I closed my eyes gently, really embracing the touch.

However, it didn't go for as long as I thought it would because... well because a yellow spark bounced around our fingers and we both jolted our hands away in shock.

We slowly looked back into one another's eyes and I said awkwardly.

"Well... the _**SPARKS**_ are back."

She began to laugh, I did too.

Though it was half in agony.

We looked back at one another and smiled with pitying eyes.

"SIMON!" We both shouted and laughed between one another. At least we'd always have that spark, whether physical... or romantic.

The End.


End file.
